1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stirring rods and like devices used to stir or mix materials such as paints, stains, lacquers, inks, dry powders, granular materials, foodstuffs, feasible combinations thereof, and the like. The present invention is a stirring rod which is structured to be engaged with a rotary drive such as a motor rotary drive so that the stirrer is rotated in the material to be mixed or stirred.
2. Description of the related Prior Art
While there are several related prior art stirring rods currently available for purchase in the market place, none are structured the same as the present invention, and none offer all of the advantages and benefits of the present invention. Some of the significant problems or shortcomings existing in related prior art stirring rods include: (1) the inability of the stirring rod to fit through a small hole such as a bunghole in a drum or like container and still have an adequately large head or long lateral reach at the stirring head to adequately and quickly mix the materials; (2) the inability to scrape or stir directly against the interior bottom surface of a container, or the underside surface of a top or lid on the container holding the material to be mixed; (3) the inability to scrape or stir directly against the interior sidewall of a container of the material to be mixed, and further without damaging the container sidewall, bottom or lid; (4) safety, as many prior art stirring rods include hard flanges or blades which could injure a person (or the container) coming in contact with the rotating flanges; (5) durability and cost of manufacture, as many prior art stirring rods are costly to manufacture and costly or unfeasible to repair when worn or damaged; and, (6) ease in cleaning the stirring rod after use, as many prior art stirrers are difficult or time consuming to clean.
The present invention overcomes all of the above and additional shortcomings of the related prior art.